Solemn Sobs
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: The Marauder's point of view on Lily and James's death on October 31, 1981. One-Shot.


Solemn Sobs

JK's characters, settings, ect. Ect. Ect. So true.

And this is what comes from the mind of a girl who can't fall asleep and keeps crying that James and Lily died, very random, I know. And reading this story includes having very good memory of MWPP past and stuff. If you're a bit weak on that, might I suggest that you read Moony's 'That Night' fic. And if you really have bad memory, go back and read the end of PoA. But I'm sure you just want me to shut up and get on with the story. -Padfoot

* * *

Part One: Moony's Reaction

_I never seem to have the right luck. I never do. Ever._

Remus Lupin was sitting, head bowed, hand clenched in a fist on his small desk in the one-roomed apartment.

Nothing could relieve the plunging feeling of sadness and guilt that was rising through his body. It was like living through an extremely long dementor attack. All happiness had drained through him, his face very pale.

But what could he have done? He was not secret-keeper for Lily and James, nothing could be done after—it hurt Remus to even think about it.

Sirius was James's _best friend_, why would Sirius give him and his wife away to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Well, Sirius wasn't that fond of Lily in their Hogwarts school days, but _murder_? Killing her, James who was like a _brother _to him and their young son is now an orphan.

Maybe he was just a follower all along. Maybe he was just one not to be trusted, as they thought himself when choosing a secret-keeper. But _Sirius_? It was just too unlikely.

The Marauders were his only friends. As a child, no parent would ever want their children playing alongside—someone like Remus. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew stuck by him as his first and only true friends. Now their friendship was shattered forever. It seemed that the old school group would never get back together. One dead, one betrayed his own pals, one a werewolf, and one just as lost in this world as Lupin.

A tear fell and smeared the parchment on the desk. Followed by another, and another, and another.

His best friends were gone forever. The Marauders no more. The great friends are gone.

Lupin's head transferred to into his hands.

* * *

Part Two: Wormtail's Stuff

_They must understand. I could have died; I had no choice but to tell him._

He looked behind himself so quickly that he clearly cricked his neck. No one was there; he was just too jumpy and nervous. Peter's pace quickened, as well as his heart rate. He had done wrong, and it seemed to be haunting him.

Only one man left in this world knew what he had done. The one man that is getting blamed for all of this squabble. And he'd be bound to come ambling up the street with his wand out and an unknown expression any time now. For Peter had been a crucial part in the murder of Lily and James Potter.

James had changed Peter to secret keeper for where he, Lily, and his son were hiding. After Sirius suggested it, of course. Sirius and James were like brothers, and oh was Sirius going to murder Peter now. His steps seemed more hurried.

Peter felt horrible. But it was either his life or James and Lily's, Sirius would understand. Hopefully.

Sirius had no idea of the weapons that the Dark Lord possesses. He has no idea what it's like to be in the shadow of him. To be a forced follower. To be in secret, a spy, all the time. He didn't know what it was like to see other people like him being murdered by him because they had no information. Peter's greatest fear, of course, was the face of death.

Other followers might be after him as well. He was, of course, partly guilty for the destruction of the Dark Lord.

Peter began running as he saw the distant lights from a 24 hour store.

* * *

Part Three: Padfoot's Thoughts

_What have I done? What have I done?!_

He could scream with the increasing pain that was rising through him. It was his entire fault. His entire fault.

Sirius and James had _trusted_ Peter as secret-keeper. Not telling anyone, they had changed Sirius from secret-keeper to Peter. It was Sirius's idea, after all, I mean, who would think that a scrawny, small man would know anything as so important?

And what did this lead to? Disaster! James and Lily dead in their homes, little Harry barely surviving as an orphan, and Sirius with all the blame.

He could kill him. He really could.

Anger frustration, and utter sadness bottled inside him. How could Peter have done that? Sirius kicked his bed's end table, which toppled over.

He felt lost. His friendship had fallen apart. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would never be again.

Prongs dead, Wormtail soon-to-be dead, and Moony might not ever trust Padfoot again.

Why did this happen? Why did it have to happen? Why? Why?

Sirius was mad at the entire world for this. If Remus weren't still alive or knowing that is was all Peter's doing, Sirius might commit suicide.

I mean, what's the point of going on when your best friend is gone? His life was his friendship.

He's not going to be there to laugh when another prank is pulled. He's not going to be there on his son's first day of school, or any other event like that. He will never reach his thirtieth birthday…the list goes on.

Emptiness was all that Sirius could feel now, pure, hollow, emptiness. He was lost in this world, his only will of survival held of revenge on Peter, and for Remus to know the truth. The whole truth. That was all he cared about now, and how well vengeance would feel when it came.

The bed's end table took many noisy rounds around the room before science fell, and the bed became occupied by Sirius's body. The sound of tears were only muffled by a pillow and an arm.

What was he thinking?! Now wasn't a time for tears to fall, when the reason for his pain could be getting away at this very moment. This thought made Sirius sit up immediately and jab his wand into a random pocket.

With the swish of a traveling cloak and the slam of a door, Sirius had left to find the scum. Soon he would pay for all the pain he had inflicted on his so called friends. Soon he would pay. Sirius would make sure of it.

First to make sure that his godson had lived the event alright, and that the son of a bludger didn't inflict any lasting damage on him. And then, oh, and then, there will be the time where Wormtail would wish he had never met James and Sirius at all. That he had never been born. That he had never strayed paths among the Dark Lord.

* * *

Part Four: Prongs's Part

_I think we all should have a moment of silence right now in memory of Lily and James Potter._

Death is such a horrible sentence,

When you were loved so dearly alive.

But death is more horrible

Knowing that a friend gave away where they hide.

* * *

If you were wondering why Wormtail's Part was so short, I'm not that fond of him, so yeah. And it was a little hard for me to get into his POV. -Padfoot

**You read it—You loved it—Now review it!**


End file.
